Mistakes in shadows pt2
by Johnface19
Summary: Ozpin files part 2. The fight starts,
1. Chapter 1

"Rilhem, how much time is left?" Herman anxiously asks. "any moment now." Rilhem replies. "Alright you guys!" Theo readying his team says. "We will go out there and finish this, fists blazing fighting at our very best!" Then as Theo stopped, the buzzer rang and the light flashed green ,and without out a second thought out the door quick as lightning went Theo, Herman, Rilhelm and lastly Ozpin. And so the exam begins.

Team THOR quickly maneuvered toward the nearest cover. They spot a patch of trees and dart to them. They settle down and Rilhelm pulled out a map that was given to them by professor Greenfire. Theo then briefed his team on the overall plan "here's the plan guys we'll go in a counterclockwise movement, we're here in the southwest corner we'll mark it showing that it's our final point, from here we will move to the southeast corner here." Theo marks it on the map. "from there we'll go to the northeast corner and onto the northwest corner then it's just a run for home. Any questions before we begin?" "yeah" asked Herman "how will we know what the relics look like?" "We'll know" replied Theo. A bush rustles and out flew a lone Beowulf and in a flash Theo had his steel dual ended scythe through the creatures head spewing, a bucket of black blood from the newly opened wound onto the cold ground. The three others were just drawing their weapons ,as they moved into position readying themselves for another attack. "That is only the first get ready for more. The real fighting starts now." Theo said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving through the forest team THOR has had it easy going so far. They stop a distance out from the first ruin to observe the large tower structure.**

"Two Beowulfs and two Ursas guarding the front steps and three Nevermores circling above, and probably lots more on the inside. you guys seein the same?" Asked Herman "Yes" everyone replied "What's the attack plan for this Theo?" "number three." answers Theo "not this again." whines Ozpin "suck it up buttercup." Herman said "lets go over it one more time, Ozpin distract the grim at the front, Herman and Rilhem take them from the left side I'll take them from the right side, Ozpin remember to keep their attention on you, so we can try to sneek in easy." "I can't hold them all at once they'll kill me!" Ozpin protested "You're perfectly equipped for this, we'll be getting some resistance inside so you wont get all the attention


	3. Chapter 3

**In the bushes in front of the first ruin.**

"1...2...3...GO!" Bursting out of the bushes flew Ozpin with his dual .45mm shield gun blazing. The ruin, a three story tower with a shining jewel at the top. The Grim took notice of Ozpin and start to move. Rilhem takes aim at one of the Ursas pulls back the string of his bow and releases the rocket propelled arrow at blinding speed, entering fragments and flesh everywhere. "POPPIN SMOKE!" Herman yelled as he pulled one of the triggers on his double ended bazooka, a round flew towards the steps where the grimm were advancing, the round hit and sent a wall of thick black smoke up. The smoke stunned the grimm giving Herman and Rilhem time too slip off to the left side of the grimm. Theo stood up out of the bushes and in a flash he was gone, then he reappeared in a flash attacking the right side, his scythe removing the two Beowulfs head's, blood covering the dual blades, then Theo took one step that quickly covered the distance to the final Ursa, then he spun sending both scythe blades through the Ursas torso cutting him cleanly in half, no blood spilt until the upper torso hit the ground. "Alright were moving in, you know your job Ozpin." Theo says to Ozpin "So don't screw it up, Herman added "Yeah." Ozpin replied looking away getting prepared for the next fight. As Theo, Herman and Rilhem enter the tower. Ozpin pulls down the trigger to his shield gun igniting the double barrels, releasing a hail of rounds at the Nevermore circling the top of the tower trying to get their attention. Soon the two Nevermore are diving rapidly at Ozpin. Ozpin rolls to the safety of a tree avoiding an attack from a Nevermore, then he sticks his shield out from behind the tree and released a volley of rounds at the nearest Nevermore, hitting it in the head but only alerting it to his location, instead of running which every nerve in his body wanted to do he drew his sword and charged. The Nevermore sweeping low only inches above the ground and moving with intense speed clips Ozpin with its wing, Ozpin grabs onto the wing for dear life, then starts climbing towards the Nevermores head by holding onto the feathers. Slowly he makes it to the top of the Nevermore's neck, then Ozpin looks down and saw below him the tip of the tower with the glowing green relic at the top. "Just breath, it's only a long drop to death, you can do this Ozpin."

He drew his sword and started slashing at the Nevermore's neck. Soon blood was starting seeping out of the gouge that was created, then using his shield gun he started firing into the gouge, black blood spattered up into Ozpins face after every bullet hit. The Nevermore started swaying, Ozpin took this as a sign that the Nevermore was dying and it was going to end up hitting the ground very, very hard and just then it went into a nose dive, the nevermore was going to end up hitting the ground very, very hard. Ozpin started freaking out saying over and over to himself "GONNA DIE, GONNA DIE!" then he spotted the second Nevermore circling beneath him, so in his best judgment he decided to jump.


End file.
